The Seer's Curse
by Kayenne Cabello
Summary: There were no Seers in Narnia, except for her. Everybody shunned her, for everyone knows that all Seers go mad eventually. Only one accepted her with open arms...the one person that she is trying to bring down into the dust, even if it would take her a hundred years. PeterxOC, retelling of LWW
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of its characters. Have fun reading!**

* * *

The ocean waves lapped on the beach beside the great castle of Cair Paravel. The sun was setting, bathing everything in sight with a golden glow. A girl of about fourteen sat on the sandy beach. The girl - Juliet, as she was named - sat with her legs tucked to her chest, enjoying a moment's respite before she was summoned back to her duties in the castle kitchen. It was going to be more hectic than usual, as it was the prince's birthday, and a ball was being held.

Juliet was a servant, as her mother and her grandmother were before her. Almost all castle servants had the same family stories, but there was something different about her. It was a few days short of her ninth birthday when Juliet had ran to her mother in tears. A sobbing mess, she told her mother, Juliana, that she saw her father, one of the King's guards, being gored by a boar while hunting with the King and Queen. Juliana had dismissed this, as she thought her young daughter only had a bad dream. Yet that afternoon, another servant came rushing to Juliana and Juliet, screaming that her husband had gotten into an accident while hunting, that a boar had gored him. The woman then realized that her daughter could see the future.

Juliana feared Juliet's visions at first. King Frank VII had been told, as well as Queen Elin. Like her, they did not know what to make of Juliet's powers. Seers were rare in Narnia, even in Archenland and Calormene. King Frank had asked for Aslan's advice, and all that the Great Lion said was that Juliet's power should be kept a secret - for there could be those who would take advantage of it.

It was six years later, and Juliet's visions were only known to the King and Queen as well as to their councillors. Juliana had long died of a fever, and Juliet was only glad that the vision of her mother's death did not come to her at all. Juliet did not fear her visions, but the rumors of her power had abounded throughout Cair Paravel, and many of the other servants looked upon her with suspicion and fear. She didn't have many friends, as almost everyone avoided her. Juliet didn't mind, as she preferred to be left alone.

Except Prince Troilus couldn't seem to understand that Juliet didn't want to make friends.

Juliet heard a loud plop as she felt someone sit down carelessly beside her. She already knew it was Troilus.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure of Your Highness's presence?" Juliet asked him sarcastically as she shifted away slightly.

Prince Troilus laughed, "Can't I spend time with my best friend?"

Juliet raised an eyebrow, "We aren't best friends, Troilus"

"We used to be" Troilus said softly. He hesitated before reaching out to take Juliet's hand, "What happened, Jules?"

Juliet sighed. She flicked away a few strands of blonde hair that stuck to her face. "I don't want to talk about this, Troilus. You should go. The ball's already started"

"The grand entrance is done. I've already made all my greetings to the visiting dignitaries" Troilus pouted. "And you haven't greeted me yet"

"Oh, well happy birthday" Juliet said with a hint of irritation. "Now, go away"

She gasped when suddenly Troilus placed a gentle hand on her chin and turned her to face him. Juliet only had a moment to take in the prince's dark brown eyes and artfully tousled hair before she felt his lips over hers.

And then the vision came.

All that Juliet saw was white. She saw the sole lamp post in Narnia, and deduced that she was somewhere in Lantern Waste. She suspected that it was winter but the wood was oddly silent, as if all the tree nymphs and dwarves and fauns and talking animals were gone. The silence started to grow eerie, and Juliet heard the howl of wolves in the distance. She started running, it was as if the wolves were chasing her. Abruptly, the scenery changed. She was standing inside a palace made entirely of ice, beautiful and chilling at the same time. A tall woman was sitting on a throne on the raised dais, beautiful in a cold and ruthless way, her aristocratic features twisted in disdain. The throne room, filled with all manners of Narnian creatures, started to bow before the woman.

"All hail the Queen of Narnia!"

Juliet was frozen on the spot, as she watched the Narnians bow to the woman who called herself queen. The woman's eyes turned to her, and they were suddenly filled with cold anger.

Juliet pulled away from Troilus gasping. She scrambled away, her heart beating loudly. She flinched as the gentle waves lapped at her toes, only feeling the cold ice in her vision.

"Juliet?" Troilus was looking at her, a mix of confusion and heart in his eyes. "What's wrong? I - I'm sorry if I was too forward I didn't -"

Juliet grabbed hold of his arm. "We must go back to Cair Paravel now"

"Why? What's wrong?" Troilus stared at her, confused at her strangeness.

"I have something to tell King Frank" she told him as she started to run towards the castle, feeling as if the run was too long, and that she was too late to warn the King of the danger.

Juliet knew that whoever that woman was, she was coming soon. She could feel it in her gut. And if that woman came and usurped the throne, then all of them would be at her mercy, and they would all have to bow down to her as the Queen, like what she had seen in her vision.

The ball room was filled with people, mostly visiting rulers and ambassadors, all coming to celebrate Troilus's birthday. Juliet spotted King Frank talking to Queen Elin near the dais, both wearing happy smiles on their faces. Juliet almost felt reluctant to ruin ther joy, but she knew that she had to tell them her vision.

"It is a shame that the King of Archenland couldn't come" Queen Elin commented as she watched the festivities. "I know Troilus would have been glad to see him. He idolizes the man"

King Frank laughed and was about to comment when he saw Juliet. His face suddenly turned serious - he knew why she was here.

Juliet curtsied to the both of them. "Your Majesties"

"Juliet!" Queen Elin looked surprised. "What are you doing here, child?"

King Frank frowned, "You have seen something, didn't you?"

"Yes" Juliet nodded. She bit her lip before telling them her vision. "I saw Narnia covered entirely in snow and a - a woman, in an ice palace, sitting on a throne" she felt her throat constrict, and the pit of dread in her stomach grew deeper. "Everyone called her the Queen of Narnia. Your Majesty, I fear that the day is coming soon where that woman shall invade Narnia"

"A woman?" Queen Elin repeated. She turned to her husband with a worried look, "Frank, we must call the Council immediately. If this vision comes true -"

"We shall" King Frank reassured her. "I will have one of the servants call for the councillors. If there is a war -"

The doors to the ballroom suddenly opened. A cold wind blew in - much colder than a regular summer breeze. It was a wind that chilled Juliet to her very soul.

"It's too late" she whispered in horror. "She's here"

A tall woman stood in front of the doors. Her gown was one of icy blue. Her skin was exceptionally pale, except for her lips, which were blood red. The woman, like in Juliet's vision, was extremely beautiful. She held a wand in her right hand.

The silence inside the ballroom evolved into fear. The woman broke the silence with a high, tinkling laugh. She then turned to a small figure by her side, and Juliet saw that it was a dwarf.

"Announce me"

The dwarf cleared his throat before shoutinf in a hoarse, cruel voice. "Jadis, Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands!"

King Frank suddenly moved. He took a step forward. His face was filled with fury. "I fear that you are mistaken, woman" he said. "For I am the King of Narnia"

The woman - Jadis - laughed again. "You were" she said. "But now I am"

"You are no Queen of Narnia as long as I live" King Frank told her. "Guards! Take her away!"

The Narnian guards took a step forward to seize Jadis. Jadis only waved her wand in a gesture that almost seemed lazy and suddenly, the guards stood unmoving.

They had been turned to stone.

"That's right" Jadis said quietly. "As long as you live. Then I think we shall need to remedy that"

She pointed her wand directly at King Frank. Queen Elin made a move to go to her husband, but she was too late.

Queen Elin screamed as she touched her husband, who was now cold stone. His eyes continued to stare with anger, frozen with his last emotion.

Jadis only laughed. "Now bow before the new Queen of Narnia!"

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter! Hope it's good...I just literally had this idea this morning and started typing away. The Pevensies will probably appear by chapter three or four, as I'm still setting up the back story of our girl Jules. Please review! Your insights are highly valued : )**


	2. Princess of Narnia

Juliet struggled against the chains around her wrist. She never thought that she would be locked in a cell in the dudgeons beneath Cair Paravel, but here she was.

All that Juliet knew was that Queen Elin was in another cell, and that Jadis had taken control of Narnia. She only hoped that Troilus had managed to escape all of this. She had forgotten about the Prince after she had the vision - and now Juliet regretted how she had pushed Troilus away. He had looked so hurt, and now she didn't know if she would ever have a chance to smooth things out or explain to Troilus.

"Take me to the old queen"

Juliet heard the chilling voice that she now recognized as Jadis'. Footsteps followed, passing by Juliet's cell before stopping to the one next to her. Queen Elin had been next to her all along. She stifled a gasp as she heard the cell door open and a cry that could only come from the Queen.

"This cell has done you some good" Jadis commented. "Now that you have had time to stew in your own misery, I shall ask you once again. Bend the knee to me, and I shall let you live"

"Never!" Juliet heard Queen Elin's fierce reply, followed by a hard slap - either Jadis or one of her minions had hit the fallen queen.

"Your husband's statue has been shattered, he is now dust in the wind. You have no one else to fight for. Bend the knee"

Queen Elin's voice was proud as she said, "You have murdered my husband, but Narnia will rise against you. My son will avenge his father. If you kill me here, then he shall avenge me as well. You will not win, Jadis"

Another hard slap.

"It is Queen Jadis to you!" Another voice said, Juliet recognized it as that of the dwarf beside Jadis during the ball.

"There is no other Queen of Narnia but myself"

"Then you leave me with no other choice" Jadis said simply. She snapped her fingers, and Juliet heard the sound of dragging feet.

The voice that called out, "Mother!", chilled Juliet to the bone. It was Troilus. Jadis had the Prince. She now had control over the entire royal family of Narnia, and she could crush them to dust if she so wished it.

Queen Elin's voice sounded so distraught and broken that Juliet feared the worst for Troilus. Slowly, Juliet crawled over to the door of her cell, straining to see through the tiny slit. She stifled a gasp as she saw Troilus, bent and bloody, on the floor. Jadis' minions had beaten him, and he barely had the strength to move.

"My son!" Queen Elin cried. There was a sound of chains as the Queen tried to reach her son, only to be held back.

Jadis laughed again. "Bend the knee and you will be reunited with him"

"Don't, Mother!" Troilus gasped out. He gave a groan as a minion kicked him in the stomach.

"Bend the knee and proclaim me as Queen of Narnia, and you will be able to leave with your son" Jadis told Queen Elin. "If you don't, I shall do to him as I have done to his father"

Queen Elin gave a weak cry. Juliet bunched her hand into fists. She knew that whatever Queen Elin did, Jadis would kill her and Troilus anyway. They were a risk to her power. She was only playing with them now.

"Maybe this will change your mind"

Troilus groaned as another kick was aimed at him, this time at his ribs. Juliet turned away from the sight, sagging against the door. All she wanted was to close out the sounds of Troilus screams and groans as the witch's - because that was truly what she was, Juliet realized, figuratively and literally, a witch - minions assaulted her childhood friend.

"Look at him!" She heard Jadis' cold voice. "Look at your son and see the price of your arrogance. Your arrogance shall kill him soon enough"

Queen Elin made another bid to go to her son, but it was futile. Jadis only cackled.

"I am bored of this" Jadis finally said after a few more moments of her goons beating Troilus. "Stop"

Juliet breathed a sigh of relief - and as soon as she exhaled, Troilus's piercing scream echoed through the dungeons.

"Mother!" Troilus screamed. "What did you do to her, you witch?!"

"Ah, the young" Jadis said. "Always so passionate. Maybe your little friend will be just as passionate as you are? Or maybe she will come join me instead?

With a chill, Juliet realized that Jadis was talking about her. She scrambled to back away from the door as she heard keys jangling together, and the door to her cell opened.

"Bring her to me"

Two dwarves entered the cell. Juliet did not try to fight them as they hauled her out, throwing her down in front of Jadis.

"Ah, I see why you would fall for her, Troilus" Jadis said tauntingly. "She is quite a beautiful girl, even if she is nothing but a common peasant"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Troilus growled, and another kick was aimed at him.

Juliet flinched, something that Jadis noticed. She laughed again.

"I thought that the rumors of a Seer in the Narnian court were false" Jadis said softly. She took Juliet's chin in her cold hand, forcing the girl to look at her, "But I have questioned every man, beast and creature living here, and they all point me to one person. They all point me to you, Juliet"

Juliet said nothing, only staring back at Jadis defiantly. She looked exactly as she did in her vision, although in person, her beauty was diminished by her brutality, by the brutality that Juliet saw in her.

"I will spare you" Jadis said softly. "If you shall work for me"

"You want me to work for you" Juliet said flatly.

She felt a stinging pain suddenly on her face. Her head almost flew sideways at the force of the hit.

Jadis glared at her, "Speak with respect to your Queen!"

"You have killed my Queen" Juliet said boldly, although her heart was beating fast with fear. "I bow to no Queen"

She expected Jadis to hit her again, but she did not. Jadis only gestured with her hand to Troilus.

"Do you love him?" she asked Juliet calmly.

Juliet blinked, taken aback by the question.

"Answer the Queen, girl!" The dwarf growled.

"He is my King" Juliet answered cautiously. "All subjects must love their King"

"He is no King" Jadis stated. "But you can be a Queen, after me - if you agree to use your ability for me"

Juliet stepped back. She did not expect this offer at all. She assumed that Jadis would kill her - she knew that Jadis would be curious of her powers, but she didn't know that the witch would want it so bad that she would offer her a crown.

"You will speak your visions to me and only me" Jadis said quietly. "And I will give you a place as one of my advisers, and when I die, you will rule Narnia" she looked at Juliet directly, "All I ask is for you to pledge yourself to my service"

"Why me?" Juliet asked her abruptly. "Why give me a crown when you can just imprison me and force me to do your bidding?"

Jadis laughed. "Because I see something in you, child. The moment you were dragged out of your cell, I saw potential" she walked around Juliet, studying her. "The servants fear you and you hate them for it. But what you don't know is that fear is power, and I see that you are like me. You are eager to prove your worth, your power. You are eager to be something more than what you are now, a servant of King Frank, wanted only when neccesary"

She gestured to Troilus on the floor, "And you have managed to get the love of a prince. Not all women can do that. You have beauty as your weapon"

Jadis touched Juliet's chin, "Join me, and I shall make you Princess of Narnia"

There was something about the words that Jadis spoke that appealed to Juliet. She realized that Jadis' words were probing deep into her soul - they were the feelings she had never voiced out, everything she had kept inside.

Juliet had always wanted to be recognized as who she truly was - not just some servant with an odd power, Jadis was offering her all that she wanted. But as Juliet looked back at Troilus, looking pleadingly at her from the ground, another fire sprang in Juliet's chest.

She wanted revenge. Jadis had torn her home, the only home she knew, and was turning it into a cold, cruel place.

She looked at Jadis and knelt to the ground. "My Queen" she said quietly, although the words rang out through the entire room.

Juliet would destroy Jadis from the inside - she would do it, even if it would take her a hundred years.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome! :) Thanks for reading y'all**


	3. The Curse

Jadis smiled coldly as she looked down at the kneeling Juliet.

"Smart girl" she said. Jadis raised her wand and pointed it at Juliet, "However, I cannot trust you"

Juliet looked up at her with alarm. "What?"

"You will speak your visions to me and only me. If you speak of it anyone else...the people you love" Jadis spat out the word "love" her distaste for it clear, "The people you love shall die - and it shall be your fault for your loose lips"

Jadis' wand glowed and Juliet felt something icy cold go into her. Jadis had spelled her - cursed her, more likely. Juliet clenched her hands. All she wanted to do was punch the witch, but she knew that it wasn't the right time yet.

It was then that Jadis noticed Prince Troilus still on the ground, groaning. With a wave of her hand, he turned immediately to stone.

Juliet flinched, but she tried hard not to show her emotions.

"A weak boy" Jadis sniffed. "Now come, Juliet" she turned to the dwarf who seemed to be her lieutenant, "Ginarrbrik, go prepare a room for Juliet - and bring me the Apple of Youth"

Ginarrbrik scowled at Juliet but said nothing. He bowed to Jadis before hurrying away.

"Come with me" Jadis told Juliet briefly before leaving the dudgeon, leaving Juliet to scramble along to follow her.

Before leaving, she cast one last look back at Troilus and Queen Elin.

"I will avenge you both" Juliet thought, starting to feel anger. "I will crush Jadis to dust just as she crushed our King"

As the seer followed the witch turned Queen, she surveyed her surroundings. Cair Paravel seemed to now be an entirely different place. Stone statues littered the corridors, and with a sick feeling in her stomach, Juliet realized she recognized a few of them.

There was Duck, the old gardener, who although never befriended her, never shunned her away either. The cook, a nymph named Marigold, stood in another hallway, turned to stone as well. She had always been kind to Juliet, having known her mother.

And there were many others as well. Juliet felt another sharp stab of anger. Jadis had destroyed the only home she had.

"We will not stay here for long" Jadis told her as she led the younger girl to the balcony. "I have my own castle near the Great River"

Juliet nodded. She wondered if Jadis would kill her soon enough if she did not prove to be useful.

Suddenly, Jadis laughed. "Juliet, my dear, even if you had not pledged yourself to me I would have let you live. You are too valuable for me to kill"

With a chill, Juliet realized that Jadis had known what she had been thinking. She had to guard her thoughts now whenever she was in the witch's presence. Juliet only nodded, before turning to look out of the balcony. She almost gasped when she saw that snow was falling. Already, the ground was covered with it.

"But it's the middle of summer!" She said, before remembering that she was talking to the new Queen, "Your Majesty?"

"One of my many talents" Jadis said smoothly. "An eternal winter shall crush the hearts of any Narnian rebel"

Juliet nodded. She only turned once she heard the door open. It was Ginarrbrik. He scowled at Juliet before bowing down to Jadis. He held a golden pouch. Jadis took the pouch from him and took out a silver apple.

"This apple is from the Tree of Youth" she told Juliet. "I had taken it during thw Creation of Narnia. It shall grant you eternal life with one bite"

The girl stared at her. "You want me to eat it, Your Majesty?"

Eternal life seemed lonely to Juliet. Eternal life at Jadis' side seemed to be a great punishment. But Juliet remembered her vow to her fallen Narnians. For Troilus, she reminded herself. He was your best friend when you were children.

Juliet took the apple and gingerly took a bite. The silver fruit had the most tempting smell, and as soon as she swallowed it, Juliet started to feel something change within her. She felt stronger - but there was something else growing inside her, something like misery and bitterness.

"Wonderful" Jadis said as she took the apple and returned it to the pouch. She pushed the pouch into Ginarrbrik's hands before dismissing him. "Now, you are immortal. You shall live forever serving me, and I shall reward you greatly if you remain loyal"

Juliet nodded meekly. "Yes, Your Majesty"

For Troilus and for Narnia, Juliet remind herself again as she tried to curb the anger inside her.

* * *

Fifty Years Later

The great castle of Queen Jadis was as cold as her heart. Although Juliet had one of the best rooms, she hated it there. She may be treated as a princess, but she knew deep inside that she was only a glorified prisoner. Her only solace was her maid, a terrified nymph by the name of Cassiopeia. Jadis had used Juliet as she saw fit, and many a rebellion had been put down before they began, due to her visions. Everyday, Juliet bent her head at the scrying bowl specially placed in her chambers, and almost every hour Jadis would come in and demand what she saw.

As every day turned to weeks and then to months and then to years, Juliet felt even more miserable and hopeless. She did indeed retain her youthfulness, just as Jadis did, but it was a curse to her. The beauty that Juliet retained only reminded her of her past.

She may have been just a servant in Cair Paravel then, shunned by many as a Seer, but it was home. She was a princess now, but Juliet knew it was just another word to Jadis for prisoner, wrapped in pretty packaging. She had not left her room in the highest tower of the castle since she had arrived.

The door opened and Juliet jumped up. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just Cassiopeia.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Cassiopeia asked her in her usual quiet whisper.

Juliet nodded. "I'm fine"

She watched as the nymph bustled about her room, cleaning and fixing the things Juliet left strewn about. She was never one for keeping her possessions neat and tidy.

As Juliet watched Cassiopeia, her thoughts suddenly drifted to the Great Lion. Aslan had not been seen ever since the White Witch invaded Narnia and turned it into a winter hell. Juliet wondered if the Lion had forsaken them. Her mother, Juliana, had always told her about how the Lion cared for everyone, and that he would not abandon them at all. She wasn't so sure about it now.

Suddenly, Juliet sat up. Her eyes stared at nothing. It was as if she was in a trance.

Cassiopeia noticed this and her eyes grew wide with fear, "My lady! What is it? What's wrong?"

"Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight, at the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more" Juliet recited dreamily. She continued to stare into space, "When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death. And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again"

Juliet came to herself when she heard the sharp scream of Cassiopeia. She jumped up to see the nymph suddenly burst into pink petals, fluttering for a moment in the air before turning black and falling on the floor.

She stared at the remnants of her fallen maid as she realized what she had done.

Unwittingly, Juliet had revealed a vision to Cassiopeia. It was more of a prophecy than a vision - as Juliet saw nothing, but it revealed future events regardless. She sank down onto the floor and released a loud sob.

The White Witch's curse had done its job. Juliet screamed, furious with herself. She had loved the nymph as her only friend, and now she was gone - due to Juliet's own carelessness.

That was where Jadis found her an hour later, on the floor, staring into space.

As she repeated the words to Jadis almost numbly, Juliet made a vow to herself.

She would hide her heart deep within herself, she would never reveal it to anyone.

She would not risk her curse upon anyone else.

* * *

1940, London

The train station was crowded with parents and children. Peter Pevensie made sure to take a firm hold on his youngest sister Lucy's hand as they navigated the platform after their mother, closely followed by their other two siblings Susan and Edmund.

"This is it" Helen Pevensie said, stopping in front of one of the train cars. She looked at her four children, trying to surpress her tears, now that she was to part with them for their own safety. "Now, I shall see all of you at the end of summer. Hopefully by then the bombings shall stop"

Lucy let go of Peter's hand and threw herself at her mother. Helen wrapped her arms around her youngest.

"You must be strong, my Lucy" Helen told her. She kissed her forehead, "Think of it as a grand adventure. You will be home before you know it"

Lucy nodded. There were tears in her eyes, but she tried to be brave and act like a grown up in front of their mother. Even if Peter and Susan would comfort her later, Edmund would only tease and taunt her. "I wish you were coming with us"

Helen sighed, "You know I can't, my girl. I have to stay here" she smiled, "But you can write to me all about your day, and it will be like I was there with you"

"And you'll write back?" Lucy asked her, her lower lip quivering.

"Of course" Helen promised. "I'll write to you as soon as I get your letters"

Lucy nodded, and hugged her mother one last time before stepping back for her sister Susan.

Susan hugged her mother just as tightly as Lucy. Although she understood the reason why they were being sent away, she still felt a little afraid to be away from their mother. Even if they were safe in the country, their mother would still be in London where she could be hit by the bombs.

"Oh Susan" Helen hugged her eldest daughter. Susan was almost as tall as her now. "Be a big girl, alright?"

Susan nodded. She watched as her mother stepped forward to hug Edmund, only for her younger brother to dodge it. Susan frowned. Edmund had been acting out ever since their father had gone to fight in the War. She thought that it was quite immature of him, as more than ever now their mother needed them.

Peter, however, accepted Helen's hug gratefully. "I'll watch out for them, Mum" he promised their mother. "Don't worry"

Helen smiled, "I know I can trust you in taking care of them" she touched Peter's cheek gently, "Be a good brother, and watch out for them"

Peter nodded and allowed his mother to hug him one last time before he shepherded his siblings to the porter standing by the door of the train.

Despite the clamour of the people, Peter could still hear the little sniffle from Lucy. He bent down and took his youngest sister's hand.

"It's going to be alright, Lu, don't worry"

In the midst of comforting Lucy, Peter hadn't realized that it was their turn to hand the tickets, and only once the porter repeatedly asked for their tickets that Susan exasperatedly took them from Peter's hand and gave them to the porter.

The two older siblings shared a look, but they both knew that any argument wouldn't help in comforting Lucy, so they silently boarded the train.

Helen watched for them in any of the windows and smiled and waved once she spotted the four heads that she adored completely. She continued to wave even once the train started to move, turning around the bend and finally going out of sight.

* * *

 **There! Now the Pevensies have entered the scene. Do please review! They're always appreciated**


	4. The Land of Narnia

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sit in Cair Paravel enthroned, the evil time will be over and done" Juliet recited blandly to Jadis as the Queen stood over her in her room.

Years had passed. Juliet didn't keep count anymore. She had sunked deeper into herself, hiding her heart and feelings from anyone. With practice, she had also learned to guard her thoughts from Jadis, still, she feared that the time was coming when the witch would dispose of her. Jadis was coming to realize that she no longed had a firm hold on Juliet. The girl loved no one, and that made her reckless enough to tell anyone of her prophecies. Juliet had earned more than one night without supper as well as many beatings for trying to spread word, for trying to spread hope.

Funny, for she didn't have any of it left.

The silver apple's curse latched firmly on Juliet, sucking out any happiness or hope or love inside her. She was as cold as Jadis herself.

"Do not tell anyone of this prophecy" Jadis warned her. "Or I shall not be so lenient this time"

Juliet nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty"

"I will not tolerate anymore insolence from you, Juliet" The witch told her quietly. "Do you know what they say about you?"

Juliet raised her head, instantly curious. "What?"

"They call you the Cursed Beauty" Jadis said dismissively. "They are making you their figurehead of light and hope. They are making you the figurehead of the rebels"

There was silence in the room as Juliet absorbed Jadis' words. She was becoming a threat. What Juliet was doing, telling the Narnians of her prophecies, out of spite towards Jadis, had made her a figurehead for hope.

"They think to replace me with you" Jadis spat out. She turned to leave, but she paused by the doorway, "Do not make me regret raising you up from the scum that you were before. You are lucky that you are valuable"

Unknown to both of them, a beaver slipped away through a corner, having heard the entire conversation. Despite being in the White Witch's castle, there was a spring in his step.

He could not wait to spread the news to his fellow Narnias.

Soon enough, the evil time would be over and done.

* * *

English countryside, 1940

The rain pitter pattered on the window as Lucy made funny figures from the mist. Susan droned on in the background, quizzing Peter from a dictionary.

"Is it Latin?" Peter made a haphazard guess, as he was barely listening to Susan.

"Correct" Susan said, and then she started to find another word.

Peter groaned to himself internally. He loved his sister, but this was one of those times that he couldn't help but want her to shut up. Usually, it was Edmund whom he wanted to shut up.

Edmund's head suddenly popped up from beneath the coffee table, where he was doing who knows what. "That is the most boring game ever invented"

Susan glared at him and slammed the dictionary shut. Lucy however, turned away from the lion she was drawing on the glass and spoke up before Susan could give any retort.

"Why don't we play hide and seek?" Lucy suggested eagerly.

Both Susan and Edmund groaned.

"But we're all tired, Lu" Peter told her. "Why don't you think of another game?"

Lucy pouted. "Come on Peter, please!"

Peter sighed. However, when he turned to Lucy, there was a teasing smile on his face. He could never resist his little sister. "One...two...three"

Lucy squealed happily as she ran out of the room, followed by Susan and Edmund, who did not look at all happy to be roped into the game.

The young girl smiled as she spotted a window with floor length curtains covering it. It seemed to be a perfect spot. Yet before she could reach it, Edmund pushed her aside and dove beneath the curtains.

"I was here first!" He told Lucy.

Lucy only scowled at him before running off to find a better spot. She ran down a couple corridors, trying on doors to see if they were open. Most were locked, until at the end of a hallway, she found one that was open.

Inside the room, there was nothing but a wooden wardrobe, standing against the wall.

"Lucy! I'm going to go get you!"

Lucy heard Peter's voice coming closer, and without any other thought, she hurried to the wardrobe. She left it open however, in case she would be locked in accidentally, and started to back away from the door and deeper into the wardrobe.

She was backing away from the wardrobe for more than a minute now, and Lucy thought that it was an awfully bigger wardrobe than what she had thought at first, when suddenly her hand hit something sharp.

Lucy squealed and turned around, only to see a pine tree covered in snow.

"What on earth?" Lucy murmured as she stepped forward in trepidation, exploring deeper into the wardrobe. Instead of hanging coats however, she was now surrounded by trees, snow coating the ground with more falling. There was a lone lamp post standing in the near distance and Lucy walked towards it.

She touched the post, surveying her surroundings. It seemed as if the wardrobe was awfully big that it housed another land, or she was just no longer in Professor Digory Kirke's house anymore.

The sound of foot steps made Lucy turn in its direction and she screamed at the sight that she saw.

It was a half man, half goat - or according to her lessons in mythology, a faun. He was carrying a few packages under his arm while he held an umbrella against the snow. A warm red scarf was thrown around his neck.

However, once he spotted Lucy, his packages and umbrella fell to the ground as he screamed as well. The faun scrambled to pick them up, and cautiously, Lucy walked over and started to help him.

"T-t-thank you, miss" The faun said in a stuttering voice. "I must beg your pardon. I was only surprised to see you. I have never seen any dwarf around these parts, or a dwarf as tall as you are"

Lucy stepped back. "I'm not a dwarf!" She said, "I'm a girl!"

The faun stepped back as well. This time, his eyes had grown wide. "A girl, you say? You are a daughter of Eve then?"

Lucy shook her head in bewilderment, "Well, my mum's name is Helen"

"Oh, please forgive me!" The faun interrupted her."My name is Tumnus, Mr. Tumnus"

Lucy smiled and offered her hand for him to shake. He didn't seem to be at all bad. "My name's Lucy!"

Mr. Tumnus stared at Lucy's hand for a moment, confused on what to do with it.

Lucy sensed his confusion. "Oh, you shake it" she told him, giggling.

Mr. Tumnus took Lucy's hand and shakes it vigorously, earning only more giggles from the young girl.

The fawn cleared his throat, "Now, Miss Lucy, I would like to invite you for tea in my home?"

"Tea?" For a moment, Lucy looked doubtful. Her mother had always warned her to never trust people she had only met.

Mr. Tumnus nodded, "Yes, tea! My home is only a little off the way over there"

"It seems to be that this wardrobe is awfully big!" Lucy exclaimed. "To have this woodland and a fawn in it!"

The fawn stared at her curiously, "What do you mean, Miss Lucy? What is this wardrobe that you speak of?"

Lucy frowned, "The wardrobe in the Spare Room! That is how I got here!"

Mr. Tumnus shook his head, "I know not of any Spare Oom. You are in Narnia now"

"Narnia?" The girl's eyes widened. "What's Narnia?"

"This entire land is Narnia!" Mr. Tumnus told her. "Now I will tell you more later at tea, but now, the snow is falling even faster, we must hurry quickly"

Lucy looked back where she came from hesitantly before turning to face Mr. Tumnus, "Will there be sardines?"

"Lots and lots"

* * *

Later, in the fawn's home, Lucy sat comfortably in a chair while Mr. Tumnus bustled around the hearth.

"Is it Christmas time here, Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked him curiously. "But I don't see any decorations"

Mr. Tumnus turned to Lucy with a sad smile. "Ah, no, my dear. It is not Christmas. It is always winter here, but never Christmas. There has been no festivities here for a long while now"

"Oh, but that's horrible!" Lucy said sympathetically, "Why is it that it's always winter?"

"It is the Queen's doing" Mr. Tumnus said mournfully. He sneaked a glance out of the window before speaking once again, as if he was frightened of something, "She has cursed Narnia to forever have winter"

"How could she do that?" Lucy asked, but Mr. Tumnus brushed away her question.

He smiled and presented to Lucy his wood pipe. "Now, Lucy, would you like to hear a tune? I am sufficiently good in playing"

Although Lucy was a little troubled that the fawn did not bring up more about the Queen, she put it aside. She thought that maybe her new friend was uncomfortable of talking about the Queen, who did not seem to be at all to be a nice person. Instead, she nodded eagerly at Mr. Tumnus, "Oh please!"

Mr. Tumnus smiled and without any other words, started to play a song. It was a haunting melody, and Lucy was enchanted with it. Soon she started to grow drowsy. She tried to keep her eyes up, but the fire was so warm and she felt very comfortable that she couldn't resist it anymore. Before the song could end, Lucy was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! Do please review : )**


	5. Arrival and Departure

"The two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve are here!" A beaver whispered excitedly to another of his kind. "And Aslan is on the move!"

The other beaver gasped audibly, "Truly? Is the witch's reign about to end?"

"Hopefully so" his friend said. "The Lady told me so herself"

"The Lady?"

"The one whom the Witch has imprisoned in her castle of course!" The first beaver said impatiently. "The Witch took her because of her Sight and has forced her to become immortal. The poor, beautiful girl. She was almost in tears when I saw her in the kitchens last night, looking for something to eat. The witch punished her badly because she could not see any visions"

The other beaver clicked his tongue in sympathy, "Poor child. Has she not thought of escaping?"

"She says she fears to escape the witch, lest she be caught and turned to stone"

"The poor dear!" A nymph intruded in the conversation. "I would try to help her escape if I could. I saw her as well, she looked so lonely"

The aggressive growl of a wolf broke up their conversation, and they quickly parted ways to do their tasks in the witch's castle. However, there was one thing that the trio agreed on. If ever the Lady Juliet wanted to escape the Witch's Castle, they would try to help her.

Who knew that beneath the facade of the cold and silent Seer was actually a sensitive and lonely girl?

Back in Juliet's room, she hurriedly tied together the assortment of ropes, scarves and blankets that the Narnian servants had salvaged for her. Although Jadis would often call for Juliet to attend to her, she was not free to wander about the castle. Secret wanderings would leave her at risk with receiving Jadis' ire, and the witch was keeping her in a tight leash now more than ever, as she sensed her grip on Juliet loosening. It seemed as if almost every hour she had a reason to barge into Juliet's room and see what she was up to.

It was getting dangerous for Juliet to stay here, and she feared that soon enough she would be one of the stone statues littering the castle grounds.

A knock on the door made Juliet jump. She quickly shoved her makeshift rope to freedom and opened the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Badger, one of the Queen's kitchen servants.

"My lady here" The Badger shoved a bit of a scarf into Juliet's hands. "I must leave now"

"Thank you" Juliet said sincerely. "When I leave, please make sure that you and the others should as well. The Witch will surely put the blame on you"

The Badger looked at her worriedly, "Oh, but my lady, we need our jobs to support our families!"

"You won't need it any longer" Juliet whispered. "The sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve are here. There will be no evil queen to serve soon"

"Are you going to help them overthrow the witch?" The Badger asked her in awe.

"Yes" Juliet said firmly. "I am"

"What have you done?"

Peter stared in horror at the suit of armour now on the floor, broken and dented.

"Mrs. Macready will kill us" Susan said in a whisper.

The siblings had been playing cricket outside, as it was the first sunny day they had in four days. Peter thought it was nice to be out, although Edmund was acting even stranger than normal and was always on the offensive. There had been a huge row between him and Lucy, ending with the older siblings having a talk with Professor Kirke, who to their amazement, vouched for Lucy and suggested that maybe she was telling the truth about the land in the wardrobe. Peter didn't try to delve deeper into it, and instead tried to make sure that his siblings get along better. He was even making an extra effort to be nice to Edmund.

And it was due to Edmund that they were now staring in horror at the suit of armour and the broken window, after a terribly miscalculated swing of the bat that had the ball sailing through the window.

Footsteps could suddenly be heard approaching them. For the first time since they arrived, all four siblings were in complete agreement as they rushed out of the door. Somehow, Mrs. Macready's footsteps seemes to follow them, as they ran down hallways.

"Let's hide here!" Edmund told them as he opened one door. Peter, Susan and Lucy quickly followed him through, and they slammed the door shut.

Peter looked around the room and saw that it was the one with the wardrobe. Edmund was opening the wardrobe door and he gestured for his siblings to follow him in.

"Come on!" Edmund said impatiently.

Peter rolled his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me!"

But the door to the room started to jangle, and they all had no choice but to all go into the wardrobe lest they risk the anger of the Macready.

Peter's first thought as they backed away from the wardrobe door was that it was an awfully big wardrobe. But then Edmund tripped over a coat and tumbled into Susan, who pushed into Peter, and all three of them ended up tumbling down.

And landing into...snow?

Peter was staring into the sky - which was supossed to be impossible - for weren't they just in the wardrobe?

"What on earth?" Susan gasped as she sat up. "Where are we?"

Lucy was grinning ear to ear as she stared at her older siblings. "We're in Narnia!"

Peter was still staring at his surroundings. He thought that Lucy was making up stories - but now here he was in a forest covered completely in snow, a lampost in the distance.

He looked at Lucy guiltily, "I suppose that an apology is in order" Peter looked at Susan, who was also wearing the same apologetic expression, "We are very sorry, Lu"

"Will you forgive us?" Susan asked her.

Lucy smiled at her brother and sister and hugged them both. "Of course! Why shouldn't I?"

Suddenly, Edmund spoke up when he had been nothing but silent before. "Shouldn't we go over there? See what's deeper in the woods?"

Peter, Susan and Lucy fell silent as they turned to him. Peter felt a rush of anger and disappointment at his younger brother for lying to them and making fun of Lucy when she told them that Edmund had been in the wardrobe too.

"You lying, little -" Peter spat out as he advanced on Edmund who started to back away. When he felt Lucy's hand on his though, he stopped.

"Let's not fight" Lucy told him. She smiled up at him, "Please?"

Peter glared at Edmund before turning back to Lucy with a reluctant smile. "Alright, Lu. I suppose we owe it to you for not believing you"

Lucy grinned. "Good. Now, I can do this!"

She threw a snowball at Peter's face, giggling.

Peter spluttered for a momet before he started to laugh. He bent down and started making a snowball, this time hitting Susan, who was less than pleased and retaliated with one of her own.

All the while the three had their snowball fight, Edmund stood glowering by a tree.

Things were not going his way at all.

A boy a little younger than her was walking towards the great ice castle that Juliet recognized as Jadis'. He was shivering from the cold, but he walked purposely towards it. The scene changed quickly. The boy - Edmund, Juliet thought his name was, the name came to her abruptly - was now talking quickly to Jadis. He was sprouting off something about his siblings being by the Beaver's Dam. The witch had a satisfied smile on her face as she ordered Maugrim and his wolves to go fetch Edmund's siblings.

Juliet woke up with a start. It seemed that she had slept the afternoon away. Now, it was growing dark.

Her vision plauged her thoughts as she walked over to the window. This was one thing that she hated about them. She never knew when they were going to happen, only an inkling, a guess.

Juliet had planned to bide her time for a while. She had thought to wait until the Witch was going off on the offensive towards Aslan that she would strike her own little revolt in the castle. She had thought only to use the rope as an escape if Jadis finally caught on to Juliet's plans and saw her as a real threat.

Now, it seemed that she had to act earliee than she had anticipated. If this Edmund, a son of Adam, betrayed his siblings, then they would fall to Jadis and decorate the castle grounds as one of her many statues. And Juliet would still be trapped into glorified servitude to the Witch.

Her heart pounding, Juliet made her way to the door and locked it. For good measure, she pushed a chest against it as well. It would be no use against Jadis' powers if she was discovered, but it would buy her a little time.

She knelt under the bed and took out the large shard of glass she had taken when she broke the mirror a week ago. Juliet had claimed that it was an accident, and before the servants could clean it up, she had hidden one shard behind her dress. It wasn't a good weapon, but she had to imrpovise. She didn't dare risk stealing a sword or a dagger from the armoury. She tucked the shard of glass in her pocket.

Juliet put on her cloak, pulling the hood tight over her head. She took the rope that she had been tying together for weeks out from the tangle that was her bed covers and shook it out. She never had time to measure it, but she hoped that was long enough to ensure that she wouldn't die falling to the ground.

She tied one end to the windowsill and took the other, dropping it down the window. Juliet looked down. It was a long drop. The rope reached a little more than halfway down. It was still too high for her comfort, but she had no choice. She had to act now - or else they would have to live in perpetual winter forever, under the iron thumb of the White Witch.

With shaking hands, Juliet held on to the windowsill. She carefully slipped one leg out. She clutched her rope, hoping that it was strong enough to bear her weight as she swung her other leg out.

The wind pulled at her skirts and whipped her hair about. The moment she stepped out, Juliet felt the biting winter air. She tried not to think of the drop below as she slowly eased her way down, only thinking of each slide of her hand downwards as another step towards freedom.

She was nearing the end of her rope when she could hear heavy pounding on wood from the open window of her room.

"Juliet! What is this? Open the door at once, child! What are you playing at?"

Panic set in. Juliet quickly scrambled down. She dropped to the ground a few moments later, the same time there was a loud crash from her room, which could only mean that Jadis had forced the door.

Not allowing herself to breathe even a sigh of relief, Juliet took off in a run. She was glad that it was snowing hard, even if it obscured her vision, as it could help cover any tracks she left.

Now that she was out of the Witch's castle, she only had destination on mind.

She didn't know if Edmund was already on his way to the castle, or if he was already there. She might be too late already, but she knew she had to try.

She had to warn the other son of Adam and daughters of Eve. The fate of Narnia rested entirely on them.

And maybe, as Juliet stumbled through the snow, she thought that for the moment, their safety rested entirely on her.


End file.
